1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless communication system and method for a hearing device. For example, the following description relates to a technology for wireless communication for a hearing aid device.
2. Description of Related Art
In relation to a wireless communication system for a hearing device, a wireless communication technology is technology enabling wireless communication through an antenna in the hearing device.